A photosensitive polyamide resin composition comprising a soluble polyamide, a photopolymerizable unsaturated compound and, if necessary, a photo polymerization initiator, and which is capable of being insolubilized under the action of a light has been heretofore used as a material for a printing plate (a relief or lithography), a photoresist, a photosensitive paint and a display, and as an image forming material. For example, a printing relief is produced by exposing a photosensitive layer of a plate comprising a support with a photosensitive resin composition deposited thereon to rays through a negative or positive film having a transparent image area, hardening the photosensitive resin composition of the exposed areas and insolubilizing it, and dissolving out the photosensitive resin composition of the unexposed areas with a suitable solvent. The polymer which constitutes a basic component of such a photosensitive polyamide resin composition should satisfy a number of requirements: it should be soluble in a suitable solvent, but when it is exposed to a light, the polyamide resin should become insoluble in the solvent due to polymerization of the photopolymerizable unsaturated compound; it should be sufficiently compatible with the photopolymerizable unsaturated compound and the other various additives so as to form a uniform mixture thereof, and; it should exhibit a high mechanical strength, and excellent transparency and durability. In recent years, photosensitive resin compositions have found a wider field of application. For this purpose, the basic polyamide should satisfy additional requirements. That is, the basic polyamide should exhibit satisfactory flexibility, water-developability, toughness, smoothness and printing durability. Under these circumstances, there is a strong desire for a highly efficient photosensitive polyamide resin composition capable of satisfying the above-mentioned requirements.